


Those That Are Lost

by BC_The_Potato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death, LMAO, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Other, Others - Freeform, Parent's A+ parenting, Rape, Sarcasm, Sass, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Triggering Events., Updated Tags ASAP, Violence, meat - Freeform, parental homophobia, trans people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_The_Potato/pseuds/BC_The_Potato
Summary: "I think five thousand will be enough to replace my rug.""What about a new building?""Shouldn't you be yelling at them?""No. No it's fine. They'll get along splendidly."
Kudos: 4





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This story has many triggering tags, and it's wise to abide by them. I don't wish to get sued, and therefore if you read further, please know you'll be reading things that may trigger bad memories if you've experienced any of this, or may even be inducing a panic attack.
> 
> Please be safe and responsible. All of your lives matter.
> 
> That being said!  
> 'These' are thoughts!  
> "These" Are speaking/dialogue!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

Codename: Saggitarius

A teenager, no a grown man, was standing above the other. On the ground, lay a dead brunette with no name, no face. Only a ski mask to prove his ill intent, as his gun had been thrown away as soon as the other ravenette had entered the shop unbeknownst to Simon. The man on the floor, a bullet through his brain, lay still as Sam, the other male, stepped towards Simon.  
"Are you okay?" He began, checking over Simon for injuries as he stared at the carpet, blood soaking in from the dead thief, "Did he hurt you?" The bag of money, prepared to give to the robber, dropped from Simon's shaking hands. Quietly picking up the small cloth and it's spilled contents, Sam put it back on the counter, "Speak to me, Simon. Come on, just... Just blink at me, nod if you understand."  
"What... What the fuck."  
"There we go. God, I thought you went into shock." He was roughly pushed aside, Simon diving to his cupboards to grab towels and shove them around the dead man.  
"My fucking flooring! Dammit, my grandmother got this for me on Christmas!"  
"Oh, uh, shit, look, I'll have it cleaned, and we'll get rid of the body-" As he said this, Sam was dialing a phone number, and made a quick call. "Aries it's your turn. No, you started this stupid shit, you'll fuckin-No, you dumb fuck. Bring Taurus and Scorpio. Yes. Uhuh, he has a meal waiting for him. Yes. Okay. Hurry up." With that, he hung up, facing Simon, "He's on his-"  
"I think five thousand will be enough to replace my rug."  
"What about a new building?"  
"You're bluffing." 'No fucking way he'd waste that much-'  
"Look, we just started dating last month, but I really like you, and it's kind of my fault for that idiot breaking in, so... let me do this for you?" Fiddling with his cufflinks as he crossed his arms, waiting.  
"...Fine, but I'm buying the next three dates."  
"But-"  
"Don't make me kick you."  
"....I Relent. Your kicks hurt..."

Codename: Scorpio

Thrown into a seat, Ferox sat angrily across from a well dressed man. His appearance was dirty, gnarled until he looked more demon than human.  
"Hello. Heard you escaped early from, what is it, "Jerry's home for the weak minded"? You seem tired. You hungry?"  
A drooling stare met his words, and not a word. Sam pulled out a plate, and on it is a gruesome looking slab of some raw meat.  
"I tell you what. Answer my question, and you can have this."  
A single bob of black hair, dark muddy eyes glaring at him with a longing to kill.  
"How good are you with weapons?"  
A croaky voice, as if it hadn't been used in ages, crept from the young adult, "I'm gonna be completely honest with you. A solid four. Wait-Wait! I change my mind. A three."  
"Great," Sam slides the plate over to the pale man, "We'll teach you."  
Devouring the recognized human thigh, Ferox had no more to say.

Codename: Aquarius

A slam, and then he was on the ground. The man who was shooting into a club was underneath him, personally some action is what Scott craved, but a gun was dangerous. Emptying the clip beside himself and throwing the small pistol away, the guard held on tightly to his captured victim. Authorities were called, he was payed handsomely for the capture of a wanted criminal. Trying to go back to his job, the ebony skinned man stood out front, an expression of pure unadulterated hatred carved like stone into his features. Before long, he was approached by what looked like a business man, and nearly didn't catch the words he spoke.  
"I've seen you before. Pro boxer Thaumaturgy, am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"I liked how you fought back then. I saw today, and I must ask a question." Sam gave a charming smile, and an offered hand, "Work for me?"  
"Why?" Shuffling from foot to foot, the guard looked down, eyeing the small man.  
"Better pay, more exciting. Mind working for me?"  
"Ah, why the hell not?" A grin graced his features, and he took the hand.

Codename: Libra

"Ace, what am I doing wrong?" A groan left Sam, his computer out putting a bad graph again. This caught the blonde's attention, who looked at his screen full of millions of dollars, graphs and expected outcomes of making substances and breaking down small foundations of other gangs.  
"You're a fool." Sass filled her voice as she took his computer, typing away at it and fixing the millions of dollars down into thousands, as how it really was.  
"Well you're just calculating me wrong. Mind fixing my statistics? We pay good." Keeping track of what she was typing, Sam smiled softly at her.  
"...Just how much, though?" His friend eyed him, her arm catching against his as they sat and talked.

Codename: Cancer

Stumbling about on the porch of an old friend's, Sam felt himself collapsing. "Tiny!" A few moments got no response. "TIFF!" Still no response. "TIFFANY!!"  
"WHAT?!?" A slam of the door above him, and he flinched at the gasp of horror drawn from the woman standing above him.  
"Please, I just need-"  
"Medical attention. Why does everyone bleed on my damn floor? Fucking go to a hospital for fuck's sake." She dragged him inside, tying her mint streaked auburn hair back into a bun, pushing her glasses up, and with one last heave, threw Simon onto her couch. "Get it dirty and I'll make sure to bring your grandma back from the dead, you little shit."  
"Don't you mean 'tall shit'?"  
"Do you want medical attention or not?" Rumbling of small instruments and various metals clanging together were heard before she came back, cubby hand grasped around a pair of pliers and a hemostat.  
"I mean, it's a .5 millimeter pistol, so I might survive if I run fast enough-"  
"Shut up and sit still."  
"Yes Monsieur Tiny-! OW-"

Codename: Aries

A shattering sound, and then a roar of indignation interrupted Sam's nice stroll. Quickly realizing it was coming from an alley right next to him, he turned down it and got a small assist blade out, just in case. Turning a corner down at the end, he sat there and listened to a struggle before finally facing the two men brawling it out.  
"Oi, could you not fight out in-"  
"FUCK YOU!" The tiniest male, a crimson headed young white adult shouted promptly before shoving a knee into the other man's chest.  
"That's what you're telling me, or him?" Sam sat there, amused as he watched the brunette flailed, audibly hearing his neck snap as his jaw hit the pavement.  
"Him, but if you want some, then you can find my goddamn fist in your face." Now unoccupied, the man looked up, sea-like eyes nearly glowing in ferocity to prove himself.  
"No thank you. However, you did just kill him. Want some help?"  
"I don't want anybody's fuckin' help." Looking down, almost as if in shock, he took in the sight of the dead man, "Fucker had it comin'. Stupid sunovabitch threatened my lil' sister."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you don't clean up the body now, you'll leave your little sister for a prison cell."  
"Well what the fuck am I s'posed to do?" Throwing his hands up, he barely avoided hissing at Sam.  
"Here, let me make a few calls, and then we can discuss prices?"  
"...If I'm gonna do... whatever it is you're gonna have me do... Let me take my sister to a safe place?"  
"If you agree, then you both will have a nice place to stay with a solid diet of good food." An offered hand was taken immediately.  
"This seems to be a beneficial agreement. Let me go get her."

Codename: Gemini

"Aw, alright sweetcheeks!" A kiss blown off to another man, the woman strut up to an alleyway, taking out a small pack of makeup and reapplying it. Sam approached after watching her throw her multicoloured hair over her shoulder and weighing the pros and cons of doing this, knowing how dangerous this could turn for his reputation.  
"Hello." A mere glance is what he got, "look, I know you probably aren't happy to converse with me, but-"  
"But what? I'm a pretty face? I look the type?"  
"What? No." Confusion soon turned to clarification as he stepped closer. 'She thinks I'm here to use her "services". Ugh, sorry lady, but not my type.'  
"Then what is it?" Brown eyes flashed dangerously, their pupil surrounded with a blue.  
"You're valuable. Mind gathering intel for my price?"  
"Go fuck yourself." Spat out at him, he grimaced, but put on a smile.  
"We have video games and enough money to stop what you're doing now. A house and food, too."  
"When do you need me?" Sam grinned.

Codename: Pisces

Startled as a fist nearly grazed his face, Sam took a few steps back, hissing as his foot caught a ledge and nearly twisted.  
"You're a great fighter." Panting, he could barely get the words out.  
"Startle me like that again, and I'm blowing off your face." Sunny squared her shoulders after tying up her blonde hair. Drawing a knife, Sam put his hands up in a surrender sign.  
"Bold words, but I'd rather pay you to blow off other people's faces. Shall we discuss price?"  
Bright copper eyes followed him as a hawk would, and her face broke out into a grin. "A hundred."  
"Dollars per mission? You'd be generous and stupid to do that."  
"You fucker-! You know what? Give me a price."  
"300 a mission, and if it lasts a full hour or more, an extra hundred for each hour afterwards."

Codename: Virgo

Sam nearly screamed. "Another blue screen. Someone's getting faster, dammit." A blue screen in front of him, he shut the laptop, picking it up and putting it into his suitcase, 'hopefully the downtown shop asks no questions...' Picking at his cuffs, Sam exits his home, waving to Tiffany, who tends to her garden, ignoring him entirely. "Hate you too!"  
"I wish your computer would-Oh wait!" She chuckled, flipping him the bird as he flipped her one, finally closing the door.  
'This sucks,' A little later he found himself in a small apartment of a personal tech-geek. Sam zoned out, 'I wonder if that Sunny chick is gonna join. Damn, she'd be helpful.' Punched out of his train of thoughts, a brown hand pulled his face down to take a look at a line of code that looked strange. All zero's.  
"That's why your computer blue-screened on your dumb ass." The brunette man pulled his hand back, picking at his nails. Sam looked to his phone, realizing it'd been only two minutes.  
"Oh. Well, I didn't catch any of that. Mind just working for a better price? Clearly your talent is wasted here." Looking over the caramel skinned man, he'd clearly gotten his attention.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you could work for me. Do a few things, keep your mouth shut, and you'll get paid. A roof over your head and free food, too."  
"...My own room?"  
"No, we're gonna make you sleep in a dumpster," Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Yes, your own room. Own mini fridge, and your own car as well."  
"Damn, I'm gonna have to take you up on that." Keen brown eyes followed Sam's hand, before his own reached out and eagerly took it.  
"Then let's talk prices."

Codename: Taurus

Watching as Sunny pinned Layla, Tiffany walking in and immediately walking back out.  
"Shouldn't you be yelling at them?" Tim spoke up from beside him.  
"No. No it's fine. They'll get along splendidly."  
His friend of ten years squinted at him, before laughing. His amber eyes, now closed with voracious laughter, had attracted not just women recently.  
'Although, with that hair style, he'll be lucky to get any dates!' Ruffling his already bush-wacked mess of hair, Sam sprinted down the stairs as Tim gave chase.  
"You piece of shit get back here!"  
"NEVAH!" With a scream and a whistle, they both were getting cheered on by their psuedo-family.  
"FUCK YEAH"s, "OH NO HE DIDN'T", and a rare, "IF YOU GET HURT I'M NOT TREATING YOU" were heard. 'Oh well'. 

Just before hitting a fucking tree, too. He's gonna have to fire Francis, that sneaky bastard.


	2. What a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, not the worst way to get introduced, but...

Ace had showed up nearly a minute before the meeting was to commence. No one was there, and for that, she was grateful.  
'Wait. Are those-' A man peeked his head through the door, able to see her clearly.  
"Sorry, uhm, I think this is the wrong room," With that, he bolted out.  
"Wait! Didn't you check your email?!"  
"THERE WAS AN EMAIL?!?" It came from down the hall, but she could still hear it clearly. Ace laughed, before a sickly man made his way through the door, no shirt on and with bandages on their torso.  
"Well, don't you look fancy?" She spoke up, observing the strange, twitching mass of a person. They seem uneasy, and their teeth are sharp, even from where she sat half a room away, she could see that. Choosing to stop speaking, she kept watching him.  
"Food?" He murmured, watching Ace.  
Simon comes back in, muttering something about not getting it right, his satchel hugged close to himself as his blue windbreaker crinkles awkwardly. He takes a glance around, "I wasn't aware that it was this kind of party..." 'Oh gosh what have I gotten myself into.'  
Another time the door was opened, and a bigger, slightly darker male walked in. Jason took a seat immediately, sighing as he adjusted the sleeves of his hoodie, "We talking prices? I was promised a room, a car, and good tech."  
"Calm down, all of us are waiting," Ace also sighed, 'Dammit Sam, you're late to your own meeting?'  
"Unless you want herbs! I only have some of the more basic ones on me, though..." Simon spoke up from his place against the wall.  
"And who are you?" Jason eyed him, not trusting most of the people in the room already.  
"Simon Wormwood, an herbalist who was summoned by a man named "Leo"." Another man enters. Taller in stature and the only African-American so far, Scott is awkward around all the shorter men and women.  
"His name isn't Leo. That's his codename. Yours is Saggitarius, is it not?" She seems bored, laying back in her chair, spinning slightly.  
"Wha- yes, at least I think I am. What do the code names refer to?"  
"Zodiac signs," Scott catches himself, "At least, I think so."  
Ace points to him, "Bingo".  
"You can call me Aquarius then, sir." Scott waved a hand, finally sitting down three seats from the head, right across from Ace.  
"I was never allowed to be near electronics. I just want to be taught something new and have my supply of meat." Kory stares down everyone, silently daring them to come near him without a word. He flashes them all a toothy smirk, sizing them up like prey as he sits at the very end, nearest the door.  
"...Gooot it." Simon gives Kory a small smile, slightly nervous as the man barely moves.  
"Sir," Scott points to the sickly man, "Are you ok?"  
Simon flinches back, anticipating that finger to be a snack for the estranged human. Or, at least he hopes it's human. 'God, what have you gotten me into, Sam?' Kory's gaze switches to Scott, giving an unnerving grin.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. You look tasty. Take that as a compliment."  
"I'll try to take it as such sir" An unreal amount of patience was portrayed by Scott's expression.  
Simon side steps over to Scott, "So, bouncer or boxer?" Simon holds the strap of his satchel close to himself, not sure what is supposed to be happening.  
"Boxer"  
"Right. Anyways, look-"  
The door slams and three more people walk in, with one being carried over the shoulder of the biggest male.  
"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW" The small crimson haired man thrown over the brunette's shoulders is screeching, making sure to struggle as much as possible. Simon adjust the suit jacket to try and help pull off the professional look, the scars underneath tell a different story. Overall, the rental only convinces himself that he doesn't belong here, this life isn't him. Scott stays silent, but starts paying attention to the screaming teenage seeming man nonetheless. Kory quickly snaps his sights over to the struggling man, tempted to get up and go for it. It sounds like a dying animal, and he starts drooling.  
'Food.'  
Simon takes hold of his bag with a white knuckled grip, 'Oh my god, I am going to kill him.' Simon can recognize Sam, his boyfriend, who is holding the rowdy smaller man.  
"No, back. Kory, back. No food. It'll be delivered in a moment." Sam shoos Kory, the sickly drooling man, with his foot, setting down Collin. The short pudgy woman who came in with the two men pops right back out after entering.  
Simon's heart skips for a moment, his white knuckle grip relaxing. He nearly goes to step forward but holds himself back, and instead gaze at the strangely haired man. Kory huffs and sits back into his chair, but keeps visibly paying attention. The enticement of food is coming soon the only thing keeping him calm. Scott glances around, studying the room for anything of interest.  
Simon takes a side glance at Collin idly, "Hello there, Weasley."  
He peers at Simon with distain, "Fuck off, you twat sucklin' mothe-" He receives a smack on the ear from Sam, causing a hiss to rise from him. The hit causes instant regret in Sam, as Simon's expression twists into something unsavory. He'd rather never see that expression on him again.  
"Hush, Collin. He's just teasing." Sam takes a seat at the head of the table, yawning, "Tiffany will be back with the others. For now, let's discuss price."  
"You should know mine." Eager and unyielding, Kory is the first up, his mouth near visibly drooling.  
"I'm willing to discuss this civilly sir" 'He already knows damn well I'll probably take any offer.'  
"Yes, yours is taken care of, Kory. I'll have Jonathan show you the dungeons tomorrow, does this please you?" Sam sighs when he only receives hurried nods, turning to Scott he slides a small contract, "Discussing it civilly is the only way we're doing this. How does 100 an hour sound? 300?"  
"Of course sir, my apologies. 300 will be more than enough. I thank you."  
"Great. And stop calling me sir. Sounds weird"  
"As you wish," Simon throws a near murderous glare at Scott for a second. 'Great, now everyone is looking at me. Off to a great start Scott.' Kory, now uninterested as his part is settled, stays, only for the fact that his food seems to be delivered soon. He's starting to mutter to himself what sounds like strange and interesting noises. 'Names, maybe? Seems he at least knows that he can't keep using his real name.' Sam gave a quick glance before Simon interrupted his thoughts. "I've got no clue what I'm selling exactly, do you have the information of what you'd like? I can put a price much better that way." There's screaming that interrupts Sam's response, then there's the slam of doors as a bright haired woman gets thrown into the room, followed by a smaller more plump woman. Simon gapes at the sight, hurriedly switching his sights from the lady at the door to the one on the ground, "...Excuse me?"  
"You bitch!" On the floor, Layla shouts at Tiffany, who stands over with a small smirk.  
"You weren't cooperating," Tiffany flips her hair over her shoulder, leaving the taller woman in arguably stunned silence.  
"Food?" Kory inquires, tilting his head at the sudden entering of the women.  
Simon mood drops to morose, head in his hands, 'I want to die. Why am I even here?'  
Scott eyes Kory, 'I'm hoping that he just dies soon'  
Sam clears his throat, "Hello, Layla. Tiffany, did you get Sunny?"  
"Fuck you, I'm on it. My legs can't keep up with your gabber." With that, the littler woman walks back out, leaving a flustered blonde in her wake.  
"If I may ask, what is the purpose of this?" Kory just stares, awaiting an answer as Simon whispers to himself while the rest are talking. "This is why I don't leave a soap stone message."  
Sam huffs, regarding to Simon next, "And your price? I, uhm, know that your shop is, well, uhm, so..."  
Ace rolls her eyes, answering Kory when it became clear that Sam wasn't going to, "Yes, food is coming."  
"If you'd like me to work for you, then sure. But I want protection from anyone that could be dangerous; I don't want another situation where I almost get shot for fucking amethyst crystals."  
Scott startles, looking over to Simon, "Well sir, from the looks of it, I might be the guy protecting you." Kory starts to bounce his leg, getting impatient with the waiting time, but he stays quiet, focused on the door for when breakfast comes in. "I can assure you that I will defend you even with my life if it comes to that."  
'God I hope it fucking doesn't' A cart rolls in interrupting Scott's thoughts, a delicious smell of breakfast, and in Kory's case human meat, wafts throughout the room. The woman pushing is is extremely big, her arms thicker than most men's with a bleached blue flannel.  
As soon as the smell hits him, Kory literally leaps out of his chair, bolting to the cart and grabbing whatever human meat he can smell and find.  
"Well I thank you, if that's the case." 'For the love of all that is holy, don't scare away my business.' Sam startles, gaping at Kory and grabbing his bag tighter, searching for one of the mace bottles he has in it.  
"I'm oddly friendly when I can be sir," Scott awkwardly shuffles, already presuming various misconceptions on his appearance whilst watching the decrepit man launch across the table back to his seat, "I know that I am black, but-"  
Sam smiles uneasily cutting him off, "No, that won't be the case. I'll be implementing a different strategy for his protection. And what you're selling, is what you want to give to me. Services is what I need. You know herbology? I have a huge green house that usually Tiffany runs. Collin knows how to fight good, I can easily send him in missions." Nearly as quickly as it was grabbed, the meat was finished, Kory watching everyone calmly, not minding the blood on his mouth and hands.  
"Well, what would I do here?" Scott watches Kory, barely able to keep his revolt back, 'Hopefully not looking after him' he stands, leisurely grabbing a bagel and taking a bite as he moves to go sit back down.  
"That would be very helpful to grow my own plants. I have mint, lavender and all sorts of home herbs, but also some more delicate plants that need a better spot than they are right now." Nervously glancing at Kory, Simon actually takes out his mace and keeps it under the table, finger on the trigger. Scott watches Kory uneasily, but slides him a napkin from the tray once he sits back. Kory scoffs quietly, reluctantly taking the napkin and wiping the blood off himself.  
"Kory, be polite." Sam barely bats an eye at the barbaric behavior, "Simon, we have an entire greenhouse of about 400 feet squared. You can put anything you want in there." Simon merely nods and tries to hold back the smile, only succeeding slightly as a grin makes it's way over his face.  
"Well, that's my price, for the most part." I shoot a 'You're amazing.' text under the table.  
"By the way, what should we call ourselves in this meeting and after?" Scott grimaces, looking from Kory to Sam, face converting from mild disgust to slight interest.  
Collin scoffs, looking away from Kory as he uses far too many napkins and only gets part of himself cleaned, "What a waste..."  
Sam eagerly latches onto the topic, "Ah, by your signs. Astrology signs." A buzz interrupts him, and he flushes a bright red, "Excuse me," he focuses downwards, pulling out his iPhone.  
"What's a constellation?" Kory regards at Sam, getting up to throw the bloodied ball of napkins away as he tilts his head.  
"Okay, well, like I said before. I'm Aquarius, what's all your names?" Scott turns to Collin and Ace, to which Collin pulls out his phone, looking it up.  
"I'm Leo," Sam puts his phone away, a small smile on his face as Simon's phone gets a notification.  
Ace speaks up, "Libra."  
"...I'm not sure. I'm born on the cusp, so I'm in between the two Sagittarius and Capricorn." Simon switches his gaze to Sam, hoping for an answer. Kory just sits back down, trying to make sense of this entire topic of constellations.  
Sam turns his attention back to Simon, "Well, you can be SaggiCap, or you can be a Capricorn. It seems you take more after one anyways." He then looks to Kory, "A constellation is the stars' positions. When were you born...? Hm, wait, You were born as a Scorpio. Good." Kory just shrugs, going along with it.  
"Ok."  
Simon nods, liking the sound of the first one more. "And am I to understand we never use our actual names?"  
"We'll try not to, but if it becomes apparent that some of us cannot handle the codenames, then you will be put on less important missions and not ever to go on a wire or communication line."  
"Okay then. Leo, why are we called here, simply to discuss pay or something else as well?" Scott looks uneasily around the room, once again sizing up his opponents if need be.  
"I'm guessing there's something else, if we're using Codenames."  
"Pay and Jobs, and I need everyone to say their signs to Ace, or-"  
"I didn't say my damn sign!" The woman on the floor yells, standing up after checking on her appearance and reapplying her makeup, finally done with using the nearest window as a reflection, "Gemini and Layla, thank you very much!"  
"Cool no one cares Gemini," Ace, newly dubbed as Libra, sasses back.  
"Personally I'm Aries," Collin speaks up, laughing softly at the misfortune of Gemini.  
"Capricorn," The woman forgotten in the corner speaks up, crossing her arms.  
Sam chuckles, picking at his cufflinks, "I forgot, sorry Sunny. Looks like you're a Saggitarius, Simon"  
"Fair enough." Simon shrugs, laying back into his chair to get more width on his vision.  
"Hehe, aren't we all just a colorful batch ain't we? Something tells me I'm going to enjoy the most of you"  
"I personally, really don't care for money. Food is my pay. What's my work for it?" Kory leans over the table, towards Sam. Consequently, he nearly laid in Scott's lap in his eagerness. Scott glances at him, scooting his chair minutely back. Just as he does, Sunny gets her phone out, snapping a picture of the awkward expression on his face.  
'Except for you. God I hope I'm not assigned to you.'  
"Torture, and when we feel like it, you'll be organizing prisoners and weapons. Speaking of which, everyone shall be outfitted for bullet proof vests and trained in various weapons. Do you agree to this?"  
"Leo you already know my answer," Libra looks up from her screen, "That's a fuck yes."  
'Ahh shit what the fuck did I get myself into' Scott and Simon shared a quick glance, sighing softly in Scott's case, and shaking his head gently in Simon's, who takes a second to process this, and immediately expresses concern.  
"Are we going to run into many fighters or something? Just how much competition do you have?" Slight panic accompanied his words, eyes wide as he stares at Sam. Kory stops to process this for a bit, before grinning like it's Christmas morning. 'Oh I'm gonna enjoy this.' "And who exactly are these 'prisoners'?  
"Not enough for concern, trust me. Just enough that infiltration and sneaking will become a skill of yours." Leo yawns, "Prisoners will be rival gang members. Possible assassins, assholes that are crossing territory.... The likes."  
"Wait. No, I'm not a Capricorn, but I am a Pisces." Sunny speaks up again, flipping through her phone idly.  
Sam shakes his head, "Well, you have your choice again, Simon."  
Simon deadpans at Sunny. "I'll stick with SagCap. Might as well be accurate."  
"Alright, just tell me where to start with this." Eager words come from the ebony skinned man, who nearly stands up an leaves when Kory's head makes a cracking noise to look back at him.  
"Oh, also, another question. Are we about to stay here full time at all? Because for me personally, the hospital treats me like shit." Kory slinks back into his seat, nerves clearly shown on his face at the question.  
Sam yawns, "Any other differences?"  
"Yup. I'm not an Aries, I'm a Virgo" Collin speaks up, shaking his phone.  
"And yes. All of you will be housed here, and as such, will be trained here, and hidden here. You'll be taught how to hide, how to drive better, if at all, and you will be taught how to handle animals in panic, because animals are a lot like humans."  
"Okay then..." Scott lays back in his chair, shoulders finally lax as Kory sighs in relief, laying back into his own chair.  
"Yeah, I learned that one the hard way." I show my arms, covered in scratch and bite marks of various animals.  
"Holy shit man! If it's any consolation, I have my fair share of them. All human related though..." Scott sighs wistfully, hands rubbing his own forearms.  
Kory regarded at Aquarius with an eyebrow raised. "Bit or stabbed?"  
"No one else for Codenames?" Sam glances around, yawning again.  
"WAIT! Yeah, Never mind, I'm an Aries"  
"Could you make up your fucking mind!" Sam, finally out of patience, snaps at Collin.  
"I'm an ARIES!" Fired up, Collin yells back  
"Then who's a Virgo? I know we have a Virgo." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to diffuse the situation, "Oh God he's late, isn't he?"  
"I am right here." Jason speaks up, his eyes downcast.  
"Great! We have everyone?"  
"Kory, an animal doesn't stab people," Simon laughs lightly at the thought.  
"Monkeys. I know that much."  
"No, they-" Scott sighs, "Anyway, I'm with you guys"  
"Oh, yes they can." This time it was Simon speaking of animals stabbing.  
"Guys, can this wait?" Scott focuses back to Sam, who holds back another sigh.  
"I'm... I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Without waiting for dismissal, he leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. Kory stays quiet as he leaves, awaiting any instructions.  
Ace starts to type away at her computer, "Libra-Ace, Virgo-Jason, Aquarius-Scott, Taurus-Tim, Gemini-Layla, Cancer-Tiffany, Leo-Sam, Scorpio-Kory, SaggiCap-Simon, Pisces-Sunny. Yeah, that's everyone"  
"So, what now?" Fiddling with his nails, Scott looks to Sam after a short awkward silence.  
"You all go to training after getting fitted. Last call of names: would anyone like to change their name?"  
Kory surveys the nearest window and deadpans. "My name is dumb. I wanna change it." With that, he looks to Sam.  
"What to?"  
"Ferox. Forgot what it means, but I know it's Latin. Heard it from this one doctor at the hospital a couple times."  
Ace starts to type again, "I got it. Anyone els-"  
Simon opens the door, wiping the excess water off of his face with his sleeve, "My apologies, thought I was going to be ill." he takes back his seat next to Leo, glancing at everybody. "What'd I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going back to Beta this. Time to go eat Critmas turkey.
> 
> HAVE HAP HOLIDAY


End file.
